Hollywood Arts Stories
by TheOreoOne
Summary: This fiction is written in a script format. This series is written to take place just over 2 years before Tori Vega's arrival to Hollywood Arts. This is the story of how the group met one another and adding to their less known back stories. The main characters of this fiction are targeted as Andre and Beck.
1. Chapter 1

(This fiction is written in a script format. This series is written to take place just over 2 years before Tori Vega's arrival to Hollywood Arts. This is the story of how the group met one another and adding to their less known back stories. The main characters of this fiction are targeted as Andre and Beck. Reviews are appreciated I would like to know how the readers like it. There will also be random What if Scenarios I will write for during the actual series and after this I'd also like to write episodes after the Victorious Series Finale.)

Episode 1: First Day in Hollywood

Andre

Alright, today's the big day. *Clears throat* *Prepares to sing*

Grandma

ANDRE!

Andre

*chokes on air* What is it Grandma?

Grandma

Remind me about my audition!

Andre

No grandma, I asked you to remind me about my audition.

Grandma

Audition for what?!

Andre

Hollywood Arts

Grandma

I used to live in Hollywood!

Andre

You still do Grandma…

Grandma

Oh!

Andre

*Takes off out the door before a lengthy exchange*

(Line)

Andre

Go Beck! *Walks up to the line*

Beck

Hey man.

Andre

*Examines the line* How many people are auditioning here?

Beck

Looks like people from all over Los Angeles

Everybody knows that if you make it here you have potential.

Andre

Gonna miss our old school?

Beck

A little but all I had there were girls eyeballing me.

Group of girls

*Walking by*

Hi cutie

Beck

*Pause* Hi…

Andre

*Laughs at Beck*

Beck

My dad acted with one of the teacher's at this school.

Andre

He did?

Beck

Told me I should stay far away from him.

Andre

That bad?

Beck

The guy's name is Schowitz.

Andre

Enough said.

(The boys wait in the line)

(Front of the line)

Christy (NC)

I'm next! *hopes up and down* I'm so excited.

Jade

Why?

Christy

Oh come on Jade, it's been my dream to come here.

Jade

I had a dream once. No one survived.

Christy

Oh… Kay.

Jade

Seriously, what's the point?

You go in there and get judged by some teachers.

Christy

Are you listening to your dad again?

Jade

*Turns away*

Christy

I think you should try out.

Jade

No

Principle Eikner

Next is Jade West

Jade

WHAT?!

Christy

I might have signed you up anyway.

Jade

*teeth together*

Why did you do that?

Christy

You used to have dreams of Directing and singing.

Why not try? What do you have to lose?

Jade

Wanna know a better question?

Christy

Not really.

Jade

What you'll be losing when I get back.

(Christy freezes up as Jade walks inside)

Eikner

Jade West

Jade

What?

Eikner

Um… Are you ready?

Jade

Sure, whatever.

*takes deep breath*

I'm tired.

Schowitz

You aren't even going to try?

Jade

Well I did my best.

*Begins to walk out*

Schowitz

I guess Hollywood Arts is too much for little Jade.

Jade

*Stops*

Schowitz

This is no place for amateurs after all.

Jade

*turns back*

Schowitz

Are you angry? What are you going to do about it?

Jade

*Begins singing*

I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!

Eikner and Lane

*heads go back*

Schowitz

*Smirks and bites straw*

Jade

*Walks toward the table*

I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone  
My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong  
all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!

All teachers

*smiling*

Jade

Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
In comma coriyama  
In comma coriyama  
Hey, hey, high, high  
Say bye-bye!  
Bye bye!

*Puts hands on hips*

Eikner

You are in!

*Teachers give round of applause*

Jade

*Smirks*

Hmph.

*Walks out*

(Transition to later scene)

(Hollywood Arts Hallway)

(Andre and Beck Enter Left Doors)

Andre

Look at this place man. Look at these lockers.

Beck

I heard that you need to customize your own locker

My dad went here and told me it was a Hollywood Arts tradition.

Andre

What will you do for yours?

Beck

Probably something simple but deep.

Andre

Mine's gonna be all me. It'll be like HAHA and all the girls be the like HA and…

Beck

*smiles trying not to laugh*

Haven't thought of it yet huh?

Andre

Not at all.

Beck

*Laughs and pats back as they walk away*

Andre

I don't think we'll be able to avoid that Schowitz

Beck

Why not?

Andre

*Holds up schedule*

He's out acting teacher. But I dunno maybe it won't be so bad.

Beck

He was drinking out of a coconut…

Andre

I said so it won't be so bad, not good.

(They leave the scene as Jade and Christy walks in)

Christy

Look at all these lockers! I wonder where they came up with their ideas.

Jade

Yeah… yeah… I don't care.

Christy

Why do you always have to be so negative?

Jade

It's my default.

You start from one, I start from the negatives.

Christy

Is that why you almost failed math last year?

Jade

*Shrugs and drinks coffee*

Trina

Hell newbies!

*Walks up to Jade and Christy*

Christy

Um, Hi.

Jade

*Tries to walk away but stopped by Christy*

Trina

Are you knew to Hollywood Arts?

Christy

We are.

Trina

Well! I've been going here for a year.

Jade

I've already seen enough of you to last me the rest of this one.

Trina

*looks offended with hand on chest*

Don't be ungrateful! I can help you vocalize like me!

*She vocal warm ups horribly*

Jade

Ah!

Christy

Oh God!

Jade

*Tosses Coffee on Trina*

Trina

AHHH! How could you?! I'll never speak to you again!

Jade

Promise?

*Smile*

Trina

*Stomps away*

Jade

So who do we have for first period?

Christy

Uhm… Schowitz

Jade

Schowitz huh?

*Smirks*

I'm looking forward to it.

Christy

*Stares at Jade as she walks away*

When you get excited I get very nervous.

Jade

Let's goooo.

(Part 2 coming soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Before I continue with part 2 I wanted to answer a couple questions I got. First concerning where Cat and Robbie are, they will be arriving later on. It's an unrealistic thought that they all knew each other from the moment each joined Hollywood Arts or all joined at the same time. They will be introduced individually to get out characterizations. Next, Christy is a fabricated character of my imagination for Jade's friend when joining Hollywood Arts. Why is she not a part of the crew in Victorious? You'll find out. Last is that I am abandoning the format of script because it's too much trouble.)

(Last but not least I don't plan a lot of long chapters and such, I simply plan to upload when I come up with something so this will be more slice of life than story driven)

Beck and Andre enter the classroom. They both inspected the class and the people inside. "This is a nice looking place." Beck compliments.

"Yeah it is, what do you guys think?" He asks the other students and they smile and nod. New to the perspective of head shakers they looked at each other in confusion. Beck moves aside to take a seat and Andre sits down next to him. Immediately a few of the girls in the class move closer to Beck.

Beck face palms and Andre laughs at him. While Beck looks away from the girls the man himself speeds into the classroom. "Hello children!" He says and jumps on stage. "I understand we have four new students today!" Schowitz says before looking down to see them.

"Right here, sir." Andre raises his hand.

"Please, sir is my father." He says, Beck and Andre look at one another. "Sir Schowitz, he was an acting coach." They stared at him in silence for a while. "Give us your names."

"Oh well, I'm Andre and-"

"Get on the stage." Schowitz says and hops down then pulls the both of them up.

They shrug and get on the stage and look down at them. "I'm Andre Harris, I'm a singer and song writer."

"Great! And you are?" Schowitz asks Beck.

"Yeah." The girls agree in their shared interest in learning about him.

"My name is uh, Beck, Beck Oliver. I'm an aspiring Actor."

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" One of the girls says and they begin arguing about which of them is the aspiring actor in an acting class.

"Children, children! Stifle!" Schowitz orders and quiets the girls up. He looks at his check sheet and looks around. "We're missing a couple new recruits." Beck and Andre sit back down and the girls go back to staring at Beck.

The door swings open and Jade walks in with Christy following. "Sorry we're late!" Christy apologizes.

"Stage!" Schowitz points to the stage.

Jade gets up on the stage and Christy follows, Jade crosses her arms not caring to go first.

"Give us your names and something about yourselves!" Schowitz says.

"My name is Christy White and my goal is to become a successful pop star." She smiles hopefully at everyone.

"That's wonderful." He looks over at Jade with a grin. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"I'm sure you are." Jade says. "Jade West."

"And what is your goal in life Jade?"

"Die."

Everyone in the classroom excluding Beck move their seats back from the stage. Beck on the other hand can't help but smile and laugh at that. "Please take your seats, Christy and Jade." Schowitz tells them.

Jade moves off the stage and stops in front of the girls. "Move!" The girls scatter and she takes her seat up behind Beck and Andre. Christy sat beside her and couldn't help looking at Beck too.

Beck turns his head back toward Jade. Jade sends her glare at him but he turns more and offers his hand. "Beck, Beck Oliver."

"So?"

Andre taps Beck's shoulder and shakes his head for Beck to back down.

"That's a nice eyebrow piercing." He compliments.

"When I got it, it got infected."

"You liked that didn't you?"

"Loved." Jade says.

"I'm Christy!" Christy takes Beck's hand and smiles.

"Oh, um nice to meet you too." He turns back around and Schowitz takes the classes attention back. Jade looks forward to Beck for a moment before looking back on the stage.


End file.
